Eine Frage der Ehre
by Mr.Crouch'sDaughter
Summary: Ein mysteriöser Einbrecher dringt in St. Erpelsburger BankenGeschäfte ein, ohne dass die Alarmanlagen aktiviert werden. Mit den zurückgelassenen Hinweisen kann selbst Darkwing nichts anfangen. Da stellt SHUSH ihm Agentin Kensington zur Seite. Diese ist


_Disclaimer:__ Mein Name ist Hase, ich weiß von nichts._

_Story:__ Merkwürdiges geschieht in St. Erpelsburg: Banken werden ausgeraubt, ohne dass Alarmanlagen aktiviert werden… Auch vor Geschäften macht der Verbrecher keinen Halt. Einzige Hinweise sind am Tatort zurückgelassene Dinge, die jedoch jedem, selbst Darkwing Duck, Rätsel aufgeben._

_Daher stellt S.H.U.S.H. ihm ihre neueste, viel versprechende Agentin zur Seite. Deren Schönheit blendet ihn allerdings nur kurzweilig, denn die Frau hat einen Fehler: Sie ist zu gut…_

_Genre:__ Action/Adventure/Suspense_

_Rating:__ PG_

_Author'sNote:__ Eine kleine deutsche Darkwing-FanFiction In Erinnerung an den Helden meiner Kindheit._

_Hinweise zur Story:__ Ich siedele Darkwing in Amerika an und behalte auch alle sonstigen Ländernamen bei, nur ändern sich selbstverständlich Städte, Einwohner, Regierung usw…_

_Eine Frage der Ehre_

Kapitel 1: Captain Crash and the beauty queen from Mars

_Crash rides the greyhound from his hometown  
When he comes around 'cause they don't let him drive now  
Mixed up as a milkshake  
But make no mistake  
They're shooting for the stars_

_(Bon Jovi: Captain Crash and the beauty queen from Mars)_

„Das ist nun schon der dritte Einbruch innerhalb einer Woche und wieder einmal gibt es nicht den klitzekleinsten Hinweis!" Frustriert stand Darkwing Duck, der Schrecken der die Nacht durchflattert, nach einer dreißigminütigen penibelsten Untersuchung des Fußbodens wieder auf. Er steckte die Lupe ein und wandte sich an Julius Randolf, den Besitzer des ausgeraubten Juwelierladens. „Und Ihre Alarmanlage ist garantiert funktionstüchtig gewesen?" 

„Aber ja doch. Natürlich. Bis dieser Einbrecher sie irgendwie deaktiviert hat. Hätte ich doch nie meinen guten alten Rocky ins Tierheim gegeben – ihn auszuschalten wäre schwerer gewesen", klagte Randolf, dessen Verlust von 10.000 Talern die Versicherung erst nach einem langen Rechtsstreit begleichen würde – wo doch sein Alarmsystem als unüberwindbar gegolten hatte. 

„Äh, Darkwing, aber wir haben doch einen Hinweis", meinte Quack und hielt eine kleine Fahne mit aufgedruckter, britischer Flagge hoch.

„Ich sprach von brauchbaren Hinweisen, Quack! Nicht von irgendwelchen Spuren, die der Verbrecher selbst hinterlegt hat und dies wahrscheinlich nur, um uns in die Irre zu führen."

„Könnte es denn nicht sein, dass wir vielleicht alle bisherigen Hinweise als Ganzes sehen müssen?" äußerte sich der Gefährte vorsichtig.

„Daran habe ich selbstverständlich auch schon gedacht", erwiderte Darkwing oberlehrerhaft, „allerdings kann ich mit einer Fahne, einem Eimer Sand und einer Vanilleschote herzlich wenig anfangen. Oder hast du eine Lösung parat?"

Quack schüttelte den Kopf.

„Dachte ich's mir doch", sagte Darkwing zufrieden.

„Glauben Sie denn, Sie können den Einbrecher trotzdem aufspüren?" fragte Randolf, der das Gespräch verfolgt hatte,  neugierig. 

Selbstsicher erklärte der Schreck aller Verbrecher: „Aber sicher doch, Herr Randolf. Jeder Verbrecher macht irgendwann mal einen Fehler – und sobald dies passiert ist Darkwing Duck zur Stelle um ihn hinter schwedische Gardinen zu bringen!" 

Dankbar sah der Juwelier ihn an. „Lasst es mich sofort wissen, wenn Ihr eine Spur habt!"

Darkwing nickte und verließ dann mit Quack das Geschäft.

„Ich versteh das einfach nicht! Wie kann man denn einfach eine Alarmanlage ausschalten?" Kiki Erpels Interesse war durch die neueste Einbruchserie ebenfalls geweckt worden.

„Nun, wenn man gewisse technische Grundlagen beherrscht, ist das gar nicht mehr so schwierig", antwortete ihr Vater, der sich gerade den am zweiten Tatort gefundenen Sand unter seinem Mikroskop ansah. Quack arbeitete währenddessen am Donnerquack.

„Cool! Könntest du das auch?" fragte Kiki grinsend.

„Vielleicht", erwiderte Darkwing zerstreut.

„Weil, es gibt da so ein neues Skateboard, das könnte ich mir so nie leisten…" begann sie und erntete einen entrüsteten Blick ihres Vaters. „Vergiss es, junge Dame!"

„Och man, Paps, eine kleine böse Tat würde deinem Ruf doch nicht sooo sehr schaden…" Ein weiterer Blick ließ sie verstummen.

Plötzlich rief Darkwing: „Ich glaube, ich hab es!"

Er schob vorsichtig eine Brise Salz auf einer Glasplatte in den PC, gab „Wahrscheinlich: Pazifischer Ozean/Ozeanien" ein und wenige Sekunden später blinkte es in rot leuchtenden Buchstaben auf dem Bildschirm: **TAHITI!**

„Tahiti? Verbringen wir da unseren nächsten Urlaub?" Kiki hatte sich an ihn herangeschlichen.

„Nein, daher stammt höchstwahrscheinlich der Sand", erklärte ihr Vater.

„Ich dachte, die Hinweise wären sowieso falsch", erklang auch Quacks Stimme, den Darkwings Jubel angelockt hatte.

„Man kann nie vorsichtig genug sein", rechtfertigte sich dieser, als ein weiterer Bildschirm automatisch ansprang.

„Darkwing, wie schön, Sie zu sehen!"

Ruckartig drehte sich der Verbrechensbekämpfer um.

„Direktor Ganter!" sagte er überrascht. „Was gibt es?"

„Nun, ich habe da etwas, was Ihnen bei der Jagd nach diesem mysteriösen Einbrecher helfen könnte. Ich erwarte Sie in zwanzig Minuten hier." Und damit endete die Übertragung auch schon wieder.

Fünfzehn Minuten später parkte der Rattenfänger vor dem S.H.U.S.H. Hauptquartier.

„Ich frage mich, wie S.H.U.S.H. uns helfen will", rätselte Quack.

Darkwing schnaubte verächtlich: „Wahrscheinlich hat Frau Doktor wieder etwas Nützliches erfunden, dass am Ende die ganze Welt gefährdet."

Doch dieser Verdacht schien unbegründet, denn kaum hatten sie das Hauptquartier betreten, trat ein Agent auf sie zu.

„Darkwing Duck? Direktor Ganter möchte Sie in seinem Büro sprechen. Alleine."

„Kein Problem, ich geh in die Kantine einen Happen essen", sagte Quack.

Der Agent führte Darkwing zu Direktor Ganters Büro.

Dieser saß an seinem mahagonifarbenen Schreibtisch und unterzeichnete einige Papiere, die Agent Grizzliekopf ihm reichte. Als Darkwing den Raum betrat, hob Ganter erfreut den Kopf. „Darkwing! Nehmen Sie doch bitte Platz!"

Der Angesprochene setzte sich in einen der weichen Besuchersessel. Grizzliekopf warf ihm einen geringschätzigen Blick zu.

„Agent Grizzliekopf, holen Sie doch bitte, was Darkwing als Unterstützung dienen soll", gab der Direktor sich geheimnisvoll.

Jetzt grinste der Grizzlie, nickte und verschwand dann.

„Sie werden zufrieden sein, Darkwing", versicherte Ganter.

„Nun… Wenn Sie es sagen, Direktor", erwiderte er und wartete gespannt auf Grizzliekopfs Rückkehr. Anscheinend handelte es sich diesmal tatsächlich um etwas Brauchbares.

„Wie geht es mit ihren Ermittlungen voran?" fragte Ganter interessiert.

„Oh… Gut", wandte Darkwing sich von der Tür ab, „ich versuche gerade, die zurückgelassenen Hinweise auf eine Botschaft hin zu entschlüsseln."

„Faszinierend. Haben Sie bereits eine Ahnung?"

„Also… äh…"

Der Verbrechensbekämpfer wurde von dem Direktor unterbrochen, der aufstand: „Agentin Kensington! Wie schön, Sie wieder zu sehen!" 

Darkwing drehte sich um. Neben Grizzliekopf stand eine junge Ente, deren Anblick die Röte der Wangen des Agenten erklärte. Sie war etwas kleiner als Grizzliekopf, mit schwarzem, schulterlangem Haar und auqarimblauen Augen, hohen Wangenknochen und geradem Schnabel. Ihr schwarzes Kostüm, bestehend aus Rock und Blazer, unterstrich die Helligkeit ihrer Haut. Nie zuvor hatte Darkwing eine so schöne Frau in Natura gesehen.

Gerade gab sie Doktor Ganter die Hand.

„Ganz meinerseits, Direktor", sagte sie. Ihre Stimme war ruhig und klar.

„Darf ich Ihnen Darkwing Duck vorstellen? Unseren externen Agenten?" Bei Ganters Worten erhob sich Darkwing und gab der Agentin die Hand.

„Wie schön, Ihre Bekanntschaft zu machen", erklärte er und bemerkte nicht, dass er ihre Hand viel länger festhielt, als nötig gewesen wäre.

„Muriel Kensington. Ebenfalls", erwiderte sie freundlich und entzog ihm ihre Hand.

„Agentin Kensington hat vor drei Jahren die Akademie als Jahrgangsbeste abgeschlossen und sich seitdem als erstaunlich gute Agentin herausgestellt. Ich dachte, ihre Intelligenz und ihr Wissen könnten Ihnen bei diesem Fall behilflich sein, während ich andererseits hoffe, dass Sie ihr einiges beibringen können. Selbstverständlich können Sie auf Agentin Kensingtons absolute Verschwiegenheit vertrauen", erklärte der Direktor.

„Es wäre mir eine Ehre, Ihnen etwas beizubringen", sagte der Verbrechensbekämpfer ritterlich.

Muriel lächelte leicht. Grizzliekopf schüttelte nur angewidert seinen Kopf. 

„Dann werde ich nur noch meine Ausrüstung holen gehen", meinte sie und verließ den Raum.

„Vielleicht kann sie ihnen wirklich helfen, eine andere Sichtweise für diesen Fall zu finden. Mein französischer Kollege in Ville'd'eau hat sie als äußerst viel versprechend eingestuft", bemerkte Ganter.

„Diese Zusammenarbeit wird sicherlich eine Bereicherung für uns beide sein", erwiderte Darkwing, der seinem längst aus seiner Sicht entschwundenen Schützling immer noch hinterher starrte.

„Sir", mischte sich nun ein äußerst verdrießlich wirkender Grizzliekopf ein, „sind Sie sicher, dass Agentin Kensington bei diesem Tölpel besser aufgehoben ist als in unserem eigenen Team?"

„Agent Grizzliekopf, so sehr ich Sie auch schätze, Darkwing löst eindeutig mehr und vor allen Dingen interessantere Verbrechen als Sie und Ihr Team. Außerdem hat Agentin Kensington schon einige, effiziente S.H.U.S.H. Lehrgänge absolviert", erklärte der Direktor, als Miss Kensington auch schon wieder erschien, bepackt mit einem schwarzen Lederkoffer.

„So, ich bin fertig", sagte sie.

„Nun, dann wünsche ich Ihnen beiden Viel Glück bei der Jagd nach diesem mysteriösen Einbrecher", verabschiedete sie Ganter.

Nachdem sie das Büro verlassen hatten, sagte Darkwing: „Wir müssen noch meinen Gefährten Quack in der Kantine auflesen… Zwar bietet der Rattenfänger nur Platz für zwei Personen, aber ich bin mir sicher, Quack wird Ihnen seinen überlassen und sich selbst ein Taxi nehmen."

„Rattenfänger?" fragte die Agentin amüsiert.

„Ähm… Ja… So nenne ich mein Motorrad… Hehe…" antwortete der Verbrechensbekämpfer und fühlte sich irgendwie albern. 

„Ach so", meinte Muriel schlicht, als sie auch schon die Kantine erreicht hatten.

Quack saß einsam und alleine an einem Tisch, vor ihm die Reste eines großen Hamburgers und einer Portion Pommes.

„Dwarking!" rief er mit vollem Mund.

Es wurde immer peinlicher.

„Quack", brachte Darkwing hervor und warf einen nervösen Blick zu Miss Kensington, die jedoch keinen Anstoß an Quacks Manieren zu nehmen schien, „darf ich dir Agentin Kensington vorstellen?"

Sein Gefährte schluckte die letzten Reste seines Essens hinunter und reichte Muriel die Hand. „Sehr erfreut, Miss."

„Ebenso", erwiderte diese lächelnd.

„Miss Kensington wird uns helfen, die Einbruchserie aufzuklären. Da sie jedoch nicht weiß, wo mein Versteck liegt, musst du dir ein Taxi nehmen, sodass ich sie auf dem Ra… Motorrad mitnehmen kann", erläuterte der Verbrechensbekämpfer die Situation. Erst schien Quack verdutzt, kannte er _das Motorrad doch nur unter dem __Rattenfänger, dann nickte er allerdings. „Ist gut. Wollte sowieso noch ein paar Besorgungen machen."_

„Gut. Wir sehen uns dann später."

Während Muriel und Darkwing such auf den Weg zum Rattenfänger machten, fragte sie: „Ich habe bereits einiges über Sie gehört, Darkwing. Sie sollen ein Genie auf dem Gebiet der Verbrechensbekämpfung sein – ja, sogar ein _Superheld." Ihre Worte wirkten zum Ende hin etwas ironisch, doch der Angesprochene überhörte dies großzügig._

„Na ja, für St. Erpelsburg stimmt das wohl. Ich meine, die Polizisten sind nicht ganz das Wahre und der alte Grizzliekopf und sein Team… Dank der ganzen Vorschriften und Regeln sind sie immer einen Tick zu spät."

„So? Dann kann ich mich ja glücklich schätzen, an Sie geraten zu sein", meinte Agentin Kensington.

Nun war Darkwing doch ein wenig irritiert, fuhr aber fort: „Aber über Sie hört man ja auch nur Gutes. Die französischen Kollegen müssen Sie ja ganz schön beeindruckt haben."

„Ich hatte Glück", wiegelte die junge Frau ab.

„Sind Sie denn aus Frankreich?" fragte ihr neuer _Mentor neugierig._

„Nein, Gott bewahre! Ich stamme aus Kanada", antwortete Muriel.

„Oh", erwiderte er, weil ihm nichts Besseres mehr einfiel. Glücklicherweise näherten sie sich da auch schon dem Ausgang und wenige Minuten später hatten sie im Rattenfänger Platz genommen.

„Schnallen Sie sich besser an", meinte Darkwing.

„Warum? Sie sind doch kein Raser, oder?"

„Natürlich nicht…"

_TBC_      


End file.
